paranormalinvestigationroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Ever Dark
#Who are you? (Name, Age, Gender) #What are you? (Class) #How did you come to be here? (History) #What can you do? (Powers) #Do you have anything interesting? (Possessions/Magical Artifacts) ---- NAME: Ever Dark AGE: 18 GENDER: Female CLASS: 1. Animate (please) 2. Apparition 3. Witch HISTORY: If Animate: I don't remember much of my past. Certain things come to me now and then, like my name. I remember waking up at the PIB and having no idea about anything about me. My name, my age and my history...Nothing came to me. A savior, Zylaena, said I was a..a...Animate. She said taht I was dead but she and a witch has saved me. She didn't say why..She just left it at that. Then she explained the PIB. How I could join....What would you do if you had no memory? Obviously join...So I did......My name is Ever Dark, I have only just remembered that and a few other details, and I am a member of the PIB. If Apparition: My name is Ever Dark. I was born to Noah and Lola Dark. I had seven siblings Trisha, Kate, Jane, Alice, Jason, Max and Toby. I even had a pet cat named Missy. And then I died. I was killed in a hit and run. I didn't get to say good-bye to my family or even tell my boyfriend I loved him. I didn't get to become a therapist like I wished and I was not there for when my brother Max and his wife Lily had twins, I know only because I have come back...As a Apparition. I gave my soul to a mystic, I dont know her name though, and in exchange I came back....I expected to be able to go back to my family...But it had been years and I know it would only scare them....So I came here to the PIB. I heard about it from whispers of other people. I talked with a few members, seeing what it was about and then I joined......It is now my home... If Witch: I was born a witch into a family of witches. So growing up surrounded by potions and spells wasnt that odd. My father and brother always talked about joining the PIB ever since I was young. I always thinked they would. But they didn't....They thought their life as a happy little family in the middle of a boring forest was okay...Okay for them. My mother had died when I was born so I could never talk to her about my wish to join the PIB after hearing about it from my father and brother. When I turned 17, I left that little forest and went and joined the PIB. A few times, I got home-sick and thought about leaving but knowing these great people kept me here. I wasnt lonely and had people to talk to and have friends....My name is Ever Dark and I am a witch. POWERS: Powers of either Animate, Apparition or witch. POSSESSIONS: A black diamond ring, nothing special really.' "I have saved Flossie the Bear......Do I get a trophy now?" -Kitty 06:13, November 17, 2011 (UTC) fair enough, animate. "Beware the man that hunts monsters, for that he might become one"- Lott-Lotto 04:34, November 19, 2011 (UTC)